goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 call Erik Vons, Karl Hamburger and Oskar Crybabies during Inside Out/Beaten up by Jet and Wave
This is a grounded video by LunatheSaveUmsFan. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Erik Vons and his good friends, Karl Hamburger and Oskar, are upset because of Bing Bong's death. Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 laugh at them, causing Erik, Karl, and Oskar to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, the Save Ums, Margret, Eva Braun, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Amelia, and Azura ground Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 to get Jet and Wave to beat them up. Later that night, Erik's parents comfort Erik, Karl, and Oskar and they tell them that Jazzi and her best friend Noodle are making them some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, root beer float, orange float, red cow, black cow, purple cow, orange cow, golden cow, snow white, blue cow, green cow, citrus cow, ruby cow, emerald cow, sapphire cow, bronze cow, blueberry pie, cherry pie, green cherry pie, apple pie, blackberry pie, dark cherry pie, and royal anne cherry pie. Then, Erik, Karl, and Oskar get exhausted and Erik's parents tuck Erik into bed and tuck Karl and Oskar into their sleeping bags and read them a bedtime story. Erik, Karl, and Oskar fall asleep after the story. Cast *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Jet the Hawk. *French Fry as Karl Hamburger. *Joey as Oskar. *Ivy as Foo and Shimajiro Shimano. *Callie as Amelia. *Catherine as Margret. *Kayla as SallyJones1998. *Princess as Azura. *Julie as Princess Davidddizor. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *African Vulture as Mrs Vons. *Smirks as Mr Vons. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Kendra as Noodle. *Emma as Jazzi. *Jennifer as Custard. *Kimberly as Wave the Swallow. Transcript Intro Azura: Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998, how dare you two make a grounded story out of Jazzi! You know she is a passionate 5 year old human Save-Um. That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 call Erik Vons, Karl Hamburger and Oskar crybabies during Inside Out/Beaten up by Jet and Wave". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 make fun of Erik, Karl, and Oskar during Inside Out. (GoAnimate City, USA, June 10, 2017) (Various characters are watching Inside Out; However, Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 are not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Erik, Karl, and Oskar began crying and it made Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 very happy) Princess Davidddizor: Ha! (X7) Erik, Karl, and Oskar, due to being sad over the death of of Bing Bong, you're such crybabies! SallyJones1998: Yeah! You are crybabies! (X4) Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Erik, Karl, and Oskar in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Princess Davidddizor: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of storms you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Princess Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! SallyJones1998: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Princess Davidddizor, SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Karl, and Oskar began to cry even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 50,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Amelia Amelia: (in Scary Voice %1500 louder) PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR!! YOU AND SALLYJONES1998 GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!! YOU TWO ARE IN TROUBLE AND IN DEAD MEAT!! Part 2: Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 get grounded and beaten up by Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow to: Outside Princess Davidddizor's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: the living room Amelia: Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998, how bloody dare you make fun of Miranda's boyfriend Oskar, Margret's boyfriend Karl, and Eva's boyfriend Erik and make them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Inside Out over the death of Bing Bong. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Azura: I agree with Amelia! Noodle: You probably killed over 50,000 people because of what you did to Erik, Karl, and Oskar!! Ka-Chung: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Custard: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 30,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Erik, Karl, and Oskar bawl! Jazzi: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Erik, Karl, and Oskar's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Foo: Why would you make Erik, Karl, and Oskar cry like that?! Margret: Do you know Erik is a nice 13 year old soldier from Poland, Karl is a nice 21 year old Waffen SS officer from Scotland, and Oskar is a nice 16 year old Gestapo officer from Gurnee? Eva: You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Erik, Karl and Oskar cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girls!! Shimajirō Shimano: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Erik, Karl and Oskar! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Mimirin Midorihara: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded until the 20th anniversary of the Lion King! Go to bed right now while i order some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, Shimajiro, and Darkwing Duck DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. And also, Princess Davidddizor. No Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids WB, Rankin Bass, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount. Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, DreamWorks, and Warner Bros for you. As for you, SallyJones1998, no childish shows for you. But first, Jet and Wave are going to beat you both up! Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, beat Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 up! and Wave appear Jet and Wave: Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten then appears and hides Jet and Wave beating Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Transcript Part 3 Finale: Mrs Vons and Mr Vons comfort Erik, Karl, and Oskar/A Bedtime Story for Erik, Karl, and Oskar. Erik, Karl, and Oskar are whimpering and sobbing in distraught while Mrs Vons and Mr Vons are comforting them Mrs Vons: It's okay, Erik, Karl, and Oskar. Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 got beaten up by Jet and Wave. They will not make you cry. Karl: I know, Mrs Vons and Mr Vons! Sniffles The death of Bing Bong is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Mr Vons: It's okay, Erik, Karl, and Oskar. Jazzi and Noodle are making you strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, root beer float, orange float, red cow, black cow, purple cow, orange cow, golden cow, snow white, blue cow, green cow, citrus cow, ruby cow, emerald cow, sapphire cow, bronze cow, blueberry pie, cherry pie, green cherry pie, apple pie, blackberry pie, dark cherry pie, and royal anne cherry pie for dinner. Oskar: Really, Mrs Vons and Mr Vons? Thank you for cheering us up. Erik: We will feel happy when Jazzi and Noodle make us strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, root beer float, orange float, red cow, black cow, purple cow, orange cow, golden cow, snow white, blue cow, green cow, citrus cow, ruby cow, emerald cow, sapphire cow, bronze cow, blueberry pie, cherry pie, green cherry pie, apple pie, blackberry pie, dark cherry pie, and royal anne cherry pie for dinner. Karl, and Oskar soon had strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, root beer float, orange float, red cow, black cow, purple cow, orange cow, golden cow, snow white, blue cow, green cow, citrus cow, ruby cow, emerald cow, sapphire cow, bronze cow, blueberry pie, cherry pie, green cherry pie, apple pie, blackberry pie, dark cherry pie, and royal anne cherry pie that Jazzi and Noodle made for dinner. Erik, Karl, and Oskar then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Erik's parents soon tucked Erik into bed. They also tucked Karl and Oskar into their sleeping bags Vons and Mr Vons saw Erik, Karl, and Oskar yawning Mr Vons: Are you okay, guys? Erik: Yes, Dad. Karl, Oskar, and i are tired. We were bawling harder after Princess Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 called us crybabies and made fun of us. Mr Vons: I know, guys. All of that bawling made you guys sleepy. Karl: Can you read us a bedtime story about the Little Prince to help us go to sleep? Mrs Vons: Sure, Karl. Vons began reading the Little Prince to Erik, Karl, and Oskar the lullaby, Karl yawned Oskar: Thank you, Mr Vons. You sang us a lullaby. Erik: We are ready to go to sleep. yawned and he, Karl, and Oskar fell asleep Mrs Vons: Goodnight Erik, Karl, and Oskar . Vons and Mr Vons left Erik's room Category:Grounded Stories by LunatheSaveUmsFan Category:Princess Davidddizor's grounded days Category:SallyJones1998's grounded days